Just Breathe
by Emerald Pearls
Summary: A CCS version of Ever After. Kinomoto Sakura is a mixture of tomboyish athleticism and physical beauty. Li Syaoran is a man who seeks to escape from his gilded cage. What happens when their paths cross? *Chapter 3 Up*
1. The Fate of a Child

Hi! It's me, Emerald Pearls! I know I should be working on my story **Diamond Souls, Crystal Hearts**, but I'm still trying to sort the plot out aaaannddd… I watched Ever After again! I love that show! So I was thinking "Hey! Why not make a CCS version?" So, here it is!

Okay… the CCS characters will be waaaayyyy OOC because I'm using the personalities of the characters in Ever After.

Instead of taking place in France, it'll take place in China. I wonder who's the prince? (Hint, hint!) Pretend that the rest of the gang live in China too.

Eriol's going to take on the role of Leonardo da Vinci! Muahahaha! I mean he's supposed to be old…

Tomoyo's one of the stepsisters, Jacqueline… Okay… It's way OOC but I hope you don't mind!

Terada is Maurice… O.0 Very weird…

Naoko is Paulette and Rika is Louise… Oooh… Keeps getting weirder…

Yamazaki is Gustave, Danielle's best friend.

Meiling is Marguerite, the meaner step sister… Well, Meiling isn't actually that bad but… I need someone to play the part.

A made-up character called Yanagi is the eeee-vil step-mother.

And of course, I know you can guess the main characters: Syaoran as Prince Henry and Sakura as Danielle! I love S+S!

Some notes, Syaoran's hyper-active sisters will probably not be in the story… and Syaoran's father is alive. Plus, I know nothing of the Chinese culture so it's gonna be really twisted. Please help me out If you're Chinese!

Oh, and neither CCS nor Ever After belongs to me!

That's all for now! I'll add more notes as I go on! Hope you like the fic!

****

Just Breathe

By Emerald Pearls

Prologue: The Fate of a Child

The magnificent Li castle was still standing despite revolutions and wars. Even though old, it still had its beauty and splendor. The castle was located on a mountain and the scenery around it was breath taking. It was considered part of the mountain it sat on. The interior of the castle was majestic. It was well furnished and very luxurious. The two brothers looked around, admiring the castle's splendor as they ascended the grand staircase.

They were soon led into a parlor. The Grand Dame (Ookay… maybe there's no Grand Dame in China, but… let's go with the flow.) was perched on a throne, looking utterly dignified. As the two men sat themselves down rather awkwardly in front of her, she glanced up, nodding.

"You might ask why an old woman wishes to speak to the authors of children's stories." Her voice was firm and smooth, proof that she was of noble blood. "I was disturbed by your telling of the 'Little Cinder-Girl.'"

One of the brothers answered, claiming that the he believed their version of the story was the closest to the truth. As he spoke, the Grand Dame gestured to a footman who brought her a silver box. Not noticing her action, the other brother found himself drawn to a lovely portrait on an easel. It was of a young woman with auburn hair and eyes downcast, brimming with courage and love.

"The young woman in the portrait . . .she is quite extraordinary." The Grand Dame told him.

The man blinked as he saw the pride on the Grand Dame's face. Her eyes were sparkling.

"Her name was Kinomoto Sakura." She opened the box and tenderly lifted out a satin slipper. It was of a beautiful silver and was adorned with tiny jewels which sparkled delightfully in the light. The small, slender heel was clear, fragile glass and decorated with tiny gems too. The men gasped in wonder as their eyes beheld the precious slipper. The Grand Dame added with an unseen smile, "And this was her glass slipper."

The two men stared at her, speechless, their eyes were as wide as saucers and their jaws almost hit the ground. The Grand Dame continued in her dignified manner, "Perhaps I should begin they way you do: Once upon a time, there lived a little girl who loved her father very much . . ."

~*~

-A small chateau in Hong Kong, close to the Li castle-

-Year 1502-

Sakura was leaping with joy. Her wide smile plastered her rosy face and she was wild with excitement. Her maids were trying in vain to dress her up.

"It's just like Christmas! I get a mother and sisters all in one day!" she whooped gleefully.

Her maids, Naoko and Rika, smiled compliantly at the girl. They smoothed her usually messy auburn hair and checked the newly cleaned gown for any stains. Both of them had cared for Sakura since she was a mere baby and her mother, Amamiya Nadeshiko, had died. The girl adored the both of them, almost as much as she loved Kinomoto Fujitaka, her dear father.

**__**

Thud!

A stone hit the windowpane and the three looked up. The maids groaned, knowing who it was.

"Oh no!" Rika moaned as she watched Sakura bounding to the window.

"Not today, Yamazaki!" The little boy stationed outside stared at Sakura in surprise.

"You… You look like a GIRL!"

__

What's that supposed to mean? Sakura frowned.

"That's because I am one, halfwit!"

Yamazaki smirked, "Aye, but today you look it!"

Sakura scowled and much to her maids' dismay, she ran out after him. 

"Boy or girl, I can still whip you!" she hollered indignantly.

Her maids sighed as they heard footsteps drawing nearer and nearer to the chateau.

Kinomoto Fujitaka rode grandly on his horse. At his heels were two carriages, one housing a massive pile of trunks at the back. He swung down from his horse with great agility as his butler, Terada, greeted him.

"I see you have brought us a Baroness, sir."

"I have brought you an entire household . . .but I seem to be missing a daughter." All attention was focused on the intricate carriage as a petite girl with silky raven hair in odangoes donning a red dress stepped out grandly, followed by an angelic girl with long black hair cascading down her back. Finally, the Baroness Atashi Yanagi glided out. She was towering and was very beautiful. Her high cheekbones accentuated her face and the elaborate headdress she adorned hid her raven hair. Her slender eyebrows were arched delicately as her eyes studied the house a little disdainfully. When she spotted her husband, her ruby lips curled into a smile that seemed to chill her dark eyes even more.

"Oh, Fujitaka, it's charming, really." Her voice was powerful and tinted slightly with sarcasm, which Fujitaka did not notice. His eyes were searching for his dear daughter.

He beamed widely as a figure covered head-to-toe in sticky brown mud flung herself on him gleefully. He lifted her up and swung her around, laughing at her more than untidy appearance.

"Look at you! The same as you looked when I left! Now, I'll wager your friend Takashi is around here somewhere," he teased her lovingly.

Sakura grinned smugly as she exclaimed merrily, "I slaughtered him!" 

Yamazaki staggered by, covered in mud. Fujitaka chuckled upon seeing him before turning to his daughter again.

"I hoped to present a little angel, but I suppose you'll have to do. Sakura, the Baroness Atashi Yanagi and her two daughters, Meiling and Tomoyo." 

Sakura grinned at them cheerfully; they did not return the smile. Her new stepmother frowned for a split second before she spoke smoothly to the untidy little girl.

"Sakura, at last we meet. Your father speaks of no-one else." She faced her daughters who flanked her, her face set in a small frown. "Ladies, say hello to your new . . .stepsister." Her voice was icy and hard. She grimaced a little as she said the last word.

Sakura looked up and smiled innocently at her stepmother.

~*~

Later that night…

Sakura was curled up comfortably in her soft bed. She watched the orange flames lash out in the fireplace as her father entered to kiss her goodnight. He smiled and handed her a book. Looking lovingly down at the book, she tenderly touched the gold letters. 

"Utopia."

"It means paradise. It's a little thick for an eight year-old, but I thought we could add it to our library." 

"Read some," She pleaded.

Her father shook his head gently. 

"Not tonight. It's been a long day." 

Sakura nodded excitedly and exclaimed, "And you're a husband now!" 

He chuckled softly. "True, a husband, but a father first and forever. We've been two peas in a pod, you and I, and I know this will take some getting used to."

"Did you see the way they ate their supper? It was perfect, like a dance!"

Her voice was full of admiration.

"Do you like them?" 

"Very much!"

__

I think…

"I'm glad, because I have to leave for Guangzhou in a fortnight." 

"Hoe?"

Sakura sat up straight in bed and her smile disappeared.

"But you just got back!" Sakura cried.

"I know that." 

"How long?" 

"Three weeks." 

Sakura pouted, folding her arms. "One." 

"Two." 

She scowled and held out her hand. Both their fists came down and then, Sakura spread her palm, while her father's hand remained closed. She crowed with delight.

"Paper covers rock!" she squealed.

He sighed, then smiled at her. "Very well, one week. Now, get some sleep." He tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. 

Sakura watched him leave the room, smiling in content as she closed her eyes.

~*~

A fortnight later…

The morning Fujitaka was leaving was very dismal. The sky was grey and gloomy. Sakura stood with her new stepsisters, biting her lip to keep from crying as she kept her head bowed.

Fujitaka opened the door, pulling on his riding gloves. He gritted his teeth as pain shot through his arm. It was always happening, but he was not old. He plastered a smile on his face as he turned to his wife and daughters.

"Never have I seen so many gloomy faces. I shall be back in a week." He gave his wife a gentle kiss goodbye and she spoke to him tenderly. 

"Then, go. The sooner you leave, the sooner we can celebrate your return." Fujitaka smiled at her, then at the three girls, speaking to all three of them. 

"Perhaps, by then, the three of you might have gotten to know one another better." He knelt by Sakura and whispered to her.

"I'm counting on you to teach them the ropes around here. The Baroness isn't used to getting her hands dirty." 

Sakura glanced at her stepmother's flawless hands. He was most certainly right. 

Fujitaka mounted his horse and took the reigns from Terada.

"Safe journey, Master." 

Fujitaka gave them all a final smile and rode off down the lane. As he rode, Yanagi clapped her hands.

"Come on, ladies, back to your lessons." Sakura stared at her in astonishment. 

"Wait!" Yanagi turned to face her with distaste.

"It's tradition. He always waves at the gate," Sakura told her earnestly.

Yanagi dwelt on the thought, but then wheeled around to enter the house. Sakura's eyes followed her father, wondering when he would turn back.

Fujitaka knew his daughter was expecting him to wave. As he raised his hand slowly, a pain shot through his whole arm and he fell off his horse. Sakura watched him fall, frozen, but then she ran towards him, screaming with all her might.

__

Please let him be all right!

"Papa!"

Yanagi turned as she heard Sakura's agonised cry. She spotted the body and her hand instantly flew to her mouth. She ran towards him, as the rest of the household followed at her heels. Sakura had gotten to her father first, tears welling up in her emrald eyes as she sat beside him, caressing his hand. Yanagi approached him, tears streaming down her face. Fujitaka glanced at her before turning to Sakura. He smoothed her hair.

"I love you. I love you."

Slowly, hie eyes fluttered close and Sakura collapsed next to him, crying her heart out. Yanagi followed suit, Terada supporting her.

"Fujitaka! You cannot leave me here!" 

Naoko and Rika tried to console Sakura, but in vain. She placed herself by her father, tears pouring down pallid cheeks. 

Kinomoto Sakura was an orphan.

She had lost her father and mother, and now she only had her servants, her stepsisters and a stepmother who didn't seem to like her.

~*~

The Grand Dame sighed.

"It would be ten years before another man entered her life; a man who was still a boy in many, many ways." 

~*~

Yay! There's the prologue. My friend printed out this sort of script thingy she got from the internet and I added some more things. Hope you liked the story and I'll try to continue as soon as possible.

Please review! Bye!


	2. Free of My Gilded Cage

Hey! I'm back! Thanks to all who reviewed! Don't give me all the credit! My dear friend helped out too!

****

Emerald Pearl's Thank You List

Star- Ever After is my fave movie too! I'll try to update fast!

Sakura Blossom- Glad you liked it! I'll try continuing.

Lilyflower- I hate the baroness too… She's so… evil!

Andy- I'll try to write fast! Hope you like this chapter.

Ooka- Don't worry, Syaoran will be in this chapter!

Emerin Mornlight of Rivendell- Nice name! Mighty authoressness? Me? Heheh… ^0^

MiStRy- You loved it? Yay!

Rosekeet- I'll try to put in more ideas of my own!

Panchan07- It sounds familiar? Oh dear… I'm basing this on a script summary thingy my friend printed out. Still, I'll try to add more ideas!

Daphne Li- Ah! The great Daphne Li reviewed again! Thanks! The characters fit? I hoped they would… but they'll seem OOC…

Love,

Emerald Pearls

Emerald: Thanks you all!

Sapphire: Hi! I'm Emerald's best friend! I'm helping her! She does the ideas plus typing while I try to find some things from the net to help us!

Emerald: Not to mention, she hogs the computer seat with her fat bottom. :P

Sapphire: She's real mean, you know?

Emerald: Whatever… Help me with the disclaimer Saph.

Sapphire: CCS and Ever After do not belong to Emerald or me…* **sniff***

Emerald: …Life is cruel…

****

Just Breathe

By Emerald Pearls and Sapphire (Busybody)

Chapter 1: Free of My Gilded Cage

Year 1512…

A tall figure glanced around carefully, looking out of one of the many windows of the Li castle. Spotting no one around, he climbed out gracefully and, using a rope made out of knotted cloth, he lowered himself quickly to the ground, which lay many storeys below. He quickened his pace, hoping that the rope would not give way, when he heard a jumble of voices, growing nearer.

"I signed the marriage treaty with the King of Thailand and, by God, that boy will obey me or there will be hell to pay!" 

The King of China, Li Ryu, thundered furiously as he made his way through the passage, his servant holding up a lamp.

__

Typical of father…

"But he does not love her, my lord," his mother argued patiently.

"It's not about love," he told her angrily, scowling.

"Well, perhaps it should be!" His mother's voice was raised, indicating that her patience had run out.

"If he is to be king, he must accept his responsibilities." 

__

There goes father again… He heaved a sigh as he bounded to the ground.

"The sapling cannot grow in the shade of the great oak, Ryu, he needs sunlight." 

"He needs a good whipping!"

He quickly ran to get his horse. His parents were probably in his room now.

"We can settle this in the morning!"

"If I can't get to sleep, neither can he!"

By now, the king's voice was extremely loud.

__

Selfish, selfish… The prince shook his head, as he rode away on his horse.

King Ryu stormed into his son's bedroom. He thundered towards the bed and shouted, "Syaoran!"

The bed was empty.

King Ryu groaned as he and Queen Yelan caught sight of a rope leading out of the window. Queen Yelan collapsed onto a chair. 

"Oh, no. Not again." 

~*~

Not too far from the Li castle…

The rooster crowed, signifying that a new day had come. The rays of gentle sunlight filtered through the windows and caressed the figure of a young girl warmly. She was sleeping by the fireplace and her auburn hair shone like spun gold when the sunlight ruffled it. In her arms, clutching it preciously towards her, was a book.

"Utopia"

She yawned slightly, and slowly, her emrald eyes opened. Sakura groaned slightly as she rolled over and slowly got up, stretching. It was time for chores.

Sakura carried the buckets of apple cores out to the pigs. She sighed, knowing that her stepmothers and stepsisters were probably snoring in bed still, drooling all the while. She rolled her eyes and threw the cores to the pigs. She watched for a while as they ran to get the cores, and then hurried to the orchard to pick some apples. She watched in interest, her hands searching for apples, as the royal guards galloped past on their horses. She then continued with her apple picking. Suddenly, there were hoof beats from another direction. She stared as she saw her father's horse galloping towards a meadow. The figure that sat astride on it was wearing a dark cloak and his face was covered. She glared.

"Oh, no you don't."

Apples in her apron, she climbed the stairs to the nearby field. As the horse, along with its mysterious rider, galloped towards her, she started throwing at him apples. Furious words rained along with the apples.

"Thief! Who are you to steal my father's horse?" 

"My own has thrown his shoe; I had no choice!" His voice was muffled and a little pitiful.

"And our choice is what? To let you?" She asked defiantly.

"I was just borrowing the horse!" She snorted as she continued pelting him. "Wait! Ouch!" 

He fell over. As he picked himself up, his cloak fell back, revealing his face.

__

Oh no… Sakura groaned inwardly.

It was His Majesty, the Crown Prince of China.

She bent on her hands and knees in respect, though she was trembling hard.

"Forgive me, your Highness, I did not see you!"

Her face was red. She had hit a prince! From under her bangs, she took a look at him. Messy chestnut hair, piercing amber eyes and a mouth set in a frown. He was very muscular and handsome too. She blushed even redder.

"Your aim would suggest otherwise." He told her, rubbing his head.

"And for that, I know I must die!" She told him, almost in remorse.

"Speak of this to no-one and I shall be lenient." Syaoran replied, trying to keep his voice dignified.

Sakura nodded weakly and humbly told him, "We have other horses, Majesty. Younger, if that is your wish." 

Henry spoke softly, almost wistfully, "I have only one wish; to be free of my gilded cage." 

"For your silence." He poured a pile of gold coins from a pouch generously.

Sakura blinked as he rode off and gazed at the shining coins. She smiled, as she knew what to do with it at once. She picked up some apples in her apron and ran back to the house, coins jingling merrily in her pocket.

Meiling looked in distaste at the eggs placed in front of her.

"I asked for one four-minute egg… Not _four one-minute eggs_!"

The last few words were spat out angrily.

Rika bowed as she took away the bowl of eggs.

Yanagi shook her head, "What did I say about your tone of voice?"

"A true lady should never raise her voice above the gentle whisper of the wind," Tomoyo told her sister angelically.

"Tomoyo, never speak unless you can improve the situation," Yanagi snapped.

She turned to her dear daughter, "That tone of voice will not approved in the royal court."

Meiling rolled her eyes, "It's not like I'll be going there. Some Thailand pig is."

"Tsk, tsk, Meiling. Nothing is final, until you're dead. Even then, I'm sure God negotiates," Yanagi told her daughter.

Yanagi looked around the table. 

"Why is there no salt at this table? Sakura!" She snapped, the tone of her voice rising in anger.

Sakura, upon hearing her stepmother's calls, rushed into the scullery, "Coming!"

She emptied the apples in her apron into a basket and went to find the salt, "She's in one of her moods again."

Rika rolled her eyes and waved her ladle in the air, "Did the sun rise in the east?" Her tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes, Rika, it did, and it's going to be a beautiful day!" 

Sakura smiled merrily, her emerald eyes sparkling as she extracted the gold coins from her pocket. She set them on the table. The maids stared, their mouths wide open, identical looks of shocks on their faces.

Naoko blinked as she turned to Sakura, "Look at all those feathers! Child, where did you get this?"

Sakura grabbed the salt shaker and grinned, "From an angel of mercy, and I know just what to do with it."

Rika clasped her hands together, her eyes shining with hope, "Terada!"

Sakura nodded, and then added with a half-frown on her lovely face, "If the baroness can sell your husband to pay her taxes, then this can certainly bring him back! The court will have to let him go."

(Sapphire: Rika and Terada are married! Kawaii! Ohohohoho! Emerald: ***sweatdrops*** She's really just like Tomoyo-chan!)

Naoko, being the brainy, more cynical one suddenly frowned, "But, the king sold him to Cartier. He's bound for the Americas."

"No, he isn't. This is our home and I won't see it fall apart." Sakura shook her head defiantly, arms akimbo.

"We're waiting!" Yanagi's screech interrupted them.

"Take heed, Mistress, or these coins are as good as hers." Naoko handed the coins back to Sakura.

Sakura nodded. She gave the maids a smile before rushing up to hand the salt to her waiting stepmothers and stepsisters. She couldn't let the precious coins fall into the hands of her stepmother, for she would surely claim them as her own.

She entered the elegant dining room and plastered a polite smile on her face, "Morning, Madame, Meiling, Tomoyo. I trust you slept well."

Meiling rolled her ruby eyes and flipped her raven hair. Tomoyo smiled a shy smile and nodded discreetly at Sakura.

Yanagi glared at her stepdaughter, "What kept you?"

Her tone was venomous.

"I fell off the ladder in the orchard, but I am better now." Sakura answered politely, setting the salt next to a smirking Meiling.

Meiling eyed her stepsister disdainfully. "Someone's been reading in the fireplace again. Look at you, ash and soot everywhere." She patted her hair and her smirk grew wider.

"Some people read because they cannot think for themselves." Yanagi added, casting a cold look at Sakura.

Sakura wrung her hands nervously.

"Why don't you sleep with the pigs, Cinder-soot, if you insist on smelling like one?"

Meiling let out a giggle.

Sakura winced upon hearing the comment. Meiling's nasal voice was infuriating.

"That was harsh, Meiling." Yanagi told her dearest daughter, but the gleam in her eye said otherwise.

She turned towards Sakura, who was leaning against the wall. "Sakura, come here child." She beckoned with her flawless white hands.

Sakura gulped and approached her stepmother.

"Your appearance does reflect a certain . . .crudeness, my dear. What can I do to make you try?" Yanagi posed with her finger placed serenely on her cheek.

Sakura blinked.

"I do try, Stepmother. I do wish to please you." She told Yanagi earnestly. She trusted her from the bottom of her innocent heart. "Sometimes, I sit on my own and try to think of what else I could do, how I could act . . ."

Yanagi interrupted the girl, snorting. "Calm yourself, child. Relax."

Sakura seemed deep in thought, then she replied tentatively. "Perhaps if we brought back Terada, I would not offend you so." Her eyes were brimming with hope, but her stepmother merely snapped.

"It is your manner that offends, Sakura. In these hard times, I have sheltered you, clothed you, cared for you. All I ask is that you help me here without complaint. Is that such an extraordinary request?"

Sakura choked back tears. It was true. Her stepmother did shelter her and provide clothes, even though she was given the scullery to sleep in and a dirty dress. But, it was still true.

Sakura bowed her head. "No, Milady."

Yanagi took advantage of Sakura's naïveté.

"Then, I will hear no more talk of servants coming back. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Milady." Sakura nodded earnestly, before hurrying down the scullery to help with the chores.

"After all I do, after all I have done, it is never enough!" Yanagi heaved an exaggerated sigh.

Tomoyo shook her head sadly, ignoring her mother and pitying her dear stepsister.

Meiling, however, smirked.

__

How true you are, dear mother…

~*~

Emerald: Yay! I finished! Wooohooo!

Sapphire: Poor Sakura! She's so innocent. She doesn't notice her stepmother is using her.

Emerald: That's right. Well, I'll stop here. Thanks for reading!

Sapphire: Yeah. Bye!

Emerald: Please review! TTFN!


	3. Beautiful Day

Heyo, everyone! It's me again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

****

Emerald Pearl's Thank You List

CSS_Lover- I just noticed I put Henry instead of Syaoran! You're so observant! Thanks! You should see Ever After some time… It's great!

A dozen roses,

Emerald Pearls

Emerald: I'm so grateful!

Sapphire: I'm here again! I'm sleeping over at Emerald's house!

Emerald: She drools when she sleeps…

Sapphire: You didn't hear that, okay?

Emerald: Heheh… Whatever you say, Saph… Disclaimer?

Sapphire: The usual thing: CCS and Ever After do not belong to Emerald or me…

Emerald: I wish they did… I never own anything good.

****

Just Breathe

By Emerald Pearls and Sapphire (Busybody)

Chapter 2: Beautiful Day

Syaoran smiled a little as the horse he had borrowed galloped along the winding road. The wind ruffled his messy chestnut hair and he sighed a little. He could still feel a small bump where the apple the servant girl had thrown hit him. 

What a fiery spirit she had…

As he galloped on through the thick trees, he suddenly heard a commotion coming from a small clearing. His amber eyes blinked as he spotted a band of Gypsies milling around a cavalcade. They were snatching anything they could get their grimy hands on. An old man with streaks of white in his dark blue hair was trying to stop them, but in vain.

Syaoran growled and prepared to pull out his sword and spar with them, but one of them suddenly pointed in his direction, shouting something. The Gypsies turned and then dispersed, carrying whatever they had taken with them. Curious, Syaoran turned to look behind and caught sight of the royal guards sitting astride their horses, approaching at a quick pace. He urged the horse to gallop faster. Just as they passed the old man, he stopped them. The old man's sapphire eyes were pleading and there was a forlorn look in them.

"Please, for the love of God, the painting! That man, there, he's getting away!"

He pointed at a Gypsy who was making away with a large tube. Syaoran glanced over his shoulder quickly. Then he turned back and vigorously shook his head.

"The guard will assist you . . .I . . .cannot." He told the man in a rush.

The old man's eyes became sadder as he looked pleadingly at Syaoran, "Please, sir… It is my life."

Syaoran gazed into the old man's eyes, probing past the sapphire gems to feel its forlorn depths. Then, quickly, he galloped off, after the Gypsy. As their horses were neck to neck, Syaoran took a brave risk and leapt onto the other man's horse with great agility. The horse bucked and the both of them were thrown to the ground, rolling down a slope. Just as they were about to reach a sudden cliff, Syaoran snatched the brass tube out of the Gypsy's hands and they both were thrown off the cliff, falling into the river with a colossal splash. Autumn leaves rained down behind them. As the ripples cleared, Syaoran poked his head out of the water, the brass tube in hand.

__

Now to get out of here…

~*~

Captain Eli (Heheh… inspired by the dubbed version of dear Eriol!) was Syaoran's personal guard, as well as his best friend. He glared at Syaoran, "Syaoran, you promised." His tone was annoyed.

"I know. I lied." 

Syaoran was even more annoyed. He scowled as he gave the old man the painting. The old man smiled merrily at him. Syaoran berated himself for giving away his freedom for a painting. He turned to Eli, voice sarcastic, "I thought I'd see the world before I gave up my life for God and country."

The old man turned to face him. His sapphire eyes widened in utmost astonishment, "Then, why did you stop?"

Syaoran pushed his sopping hair out of his eyes. His clothes were wet and they clung to his muscular torso. He sighed as he looked at the old man.

"I suppose because I lack conviction. You seem to have it in spades. You claimed it was a matter of life and death." He looked questioningly at the old man, who had a mysterious smile adorning his wizened face.

The man's smile widened as he started to unroll the painting slowly, as though showing a great secret to the world.

"A woman always is, sire."

Syaoran frowned as he gazed at the portrait of a dark-haired woman with a mysterious smile, identical to her painter's.

"She laughs at me, sir, as if she knows something I do not."

The man's smile suddenly turned utterly innocent. "The lady had many secrets; I only painted one of them."

__

Ooh… Let's speak in riddles! Syaoran rolled his eyes.

Captain Eli turned to Syaoran and told him, "Master Hiiragizawa has been invited to the palace as the artist-in-residence."

Syaoran's amber eyes widened in amazed awe as he turned to stare in admiration at the old man, "Hiiragizawa Eriol?"

The old man smiled humbly, "Yamaguchi was trapped under a ceiling in Japan. I am merely the second choice."

Syaoran suddenly placed his face merely inches apart from the man, "Here I am, on my way to Genoa and I find my salvation on the highway!"

He stared into Eriol's sapphire eyes, which seemed to be hiding an enigma, "Sir, you are the very founder of forward thinking and my father is the king of backward! Perhaps you can talk him into the sixteenth century!"

Eriol looked thoroughly confused. He turned to Captain Eli, "Captain Eli, please translate."

The Captain answered immediately. "The Prince suffers from an arranged marriage, Master." He coughed a little. "Among other things."

The artist nodded, his trademark smile back on his face. Syaoran scowled at Captain Eli.

~*~

Near Yamazaki's house…

"Don't you have anything… bigger?" Yanagi asked as she inspected a brooch.

The gold vendor blinked as Yanagi turned to shoot a venomous look at him. He answered slowly, "Madame, any bigger than this and she will fall over."

Yanagi regarded him with a chilly look, "Very well, then, I'll just have to look elsewhere." She turned and motioned for Meiling to follow her.

"Wait, wait! I think I have just the thing!" Desperate not to lose his patron, the gold vendor began to go through a basket of jewelry.

From a nearby window, somebody was watching the scene.

Yamazaki was wearing a hole in the floor. He turned desperately to Sakura and with pleading eyes told her, "Have you lost your marbles? Do you know the penalty for servants that dress above their station? Five days in the stocks!"

Sakura chose to ignore him and inspected the gown Yamazaki had gotten from his elderly neighbour.

"You'd do the same for me, admit it!" She grinned at her best friend as she made her way through his painting studio.

He snorted pompously.

"Me, pretend to be a courtier? Why, I've never even been to court!" At that he turned to stare at her, begging her to back out of the idea, "And neither have you."

Sakura smiled discreetly at her friend's nervousness.

"Then, I won't be recognized. Now, hand me that gown so I can be on my way." She retorted stubbornly, even though her knees were like jelly. She had to do this for the sake of Terada, and Rika, and Naoko. She knew how much they missed the old man.

Yamazaki held the gown in his hands. He hesitated as Sakura reached out her hand.

She scowled indignantly.

"The gown, Takashi!"

He reluctantly gave it to her as he saw the dangerous gleam in her stubborn emerald eyes, "They won't believe you, you know. You're… too sweet!"

Sakura chuckled at her cynical friend as she went to change behind a screen.

"I will just have to convince them. I am Terada's only hope."

She paused to pull on the beautiful gown. It was heavy and made of expensive material, unlike her dress she usually had on which was practically rags.

"And the baroness?" Yamazaki asked, scratching his gray hair as he waited for his friend. His voice was filled with disdain as he asked about Sakura's stepmother, "What did you tell her?"

"That I'm picking wildflowers." Sakura zipped up the gown and adjusted it. "Can you still see her?"

"She's buying a brooch." Yamazaki answered with a frown in his voice.

"Un-be-lie-va-ble." Sakura stressed each syllable, lacing them with disgust, "She ignores the manor, blames the staff for her debt, and still pretends to have money to burn."

She gave the gown some final adjustments before biting her lip, "Now don't you dare laugh. I'm coming out."

Yamazaki decided to snort when she came out, but changed his mind at once when she appeared. She looked beautiful in the beautifully embroidered gown. Taking his unnatural silence as unheard laughter he glanced down at her feet.

"The shoes are too big." She decided to tell him.

Yamazaki chuckled an approached his friend, "Nobody will be looking at your feet."

Sakura blushed lightly.

"Yards of fabric and I still feel naked."

She tugged at the neck of the dress, which revealed quite a lot of her creamy skin. It made her feel half-naked. Yamazaki gazed at her and nodded in admiration.

"If you're going to be a noblewoman, you must play the part." Yamazaki lifted her chin and looked tenderly into her eyes. "You look down for no-one."

Sakura glanced down and her voice came out barely above a whisper, "I'm just a servant in a nice dress."

Yamazaki grinned at her and took her hand, "Come. We have to fix your hair."

~*~

Back at Sakura's chateau…

Yanagi gasped. Her hand flew up to her mouth as she caught side of the Prince… riding up the path towards the chateau. She hollered up the stairs, telling her daughters to freshen themselves up.

She flew to open the heavy doors and greet the Prince.

She walked serenely out and gave a dainty curtsey, "Your highness, what an unexpected surprise. To what do we owe this honor?" Her voice was dripping with honey.

The Prince let his lips curve up a little, "I am just returning your horse, Baroness."

Yanagi blinked, but then regained her composure, trying to conceal her shock, "Was it . . . missing?"

"Yes, I borrowed it this morning." He frowned a little as he rubbed his aching head. "I'm afraid I scared the wits out of a servant of yours, a young lady with . . .quite a good arm, actually."

__

Sakura! Urrghhh…

Yanagi hid her anger with a sinfully sweet smile. She turned back to the Prince with an expression of compassion.

"She is… mute, your Highness."

"Really?"

Syaoran arched an eyebrow as his amber eyes showed confusion, "She spoke quite forcefully."

Yanagi answered smoothly, "Well, it . . .comes and goes. But, as always, your Highness is welcome to anything he may desire. Anything at all." She gave him another smile.

Just then, Meiling rushed out. She was wearing quite a revealing gown, and a heavy scent of intoxicating perfume followed her. Tomoyo stumbled out, tripping over her sister. Meiling shot the prince a seductive smile.

"Oh, ladies, there you are. Look who's here." Yanagi sounded calm, but inside she was a bundle of nerves. 

__

Meiling, you'd better attract his attention. That would give us a better chance of his taking your hand in marriage…

She watched as her daughters curtsied. Meiling did a graceful, dainty one, a smile on her face. Tomoyo followed suit, without the fake gracefulness and seductive smile.

"Your highness, may I present Atashi Meiling . . ." she smiled at her dear daughter before glancing distastefully at Tomoyo. "And Tomoyo..." 

Syaoran sighed inwardly and forced a smile, "You may present them indeed. Forgive me, ladies, but you seem to have . . .blossomed overnight." He withdrew his smile as Yanagi came closer, stroking the mane of his horse.

"We are looking forward to celebrating your engagement to your own Thai rose." Yanagi kept her voice sweet as she forced back the bitterness.

Syaoran forced back a snort as he told Yanagi in an extremely dignified manner, "Well, there have been several new . . .developments . . ."

Wanting to ease the tension, he caught sight of an intricate gold brooch on Meiling's extremely tight bodice.

"I must say, Meiling, that brooch is stunning."

Yanagi couldn't help but smirk. The Prince was obviously captivated by her beautiful daughter.

"Oh, this old thing? You are too kind." Meiling smirked, flipping her raven hair as she spoke in a honeyed voice to the Prince.

Tomoyo smiled awkwardly and stuffed the feather she was holding down her bodice in an attempt to attract the prince's attention.

Captain Eli snorted silently. Tomoyo scowled.

Yanagi glared at Tomoyo before grinning deviously at Meiling's fine act. She then faced the Prince. "These . . .developments, I am sure, are for the best?"

Syaoran hesitated a while, his amber eyes glazed, before answering politely, "Let us hope so. Good day ladies."

Yanagi smiled as the Prince made his way back to the castle, escorted by the blueberry-haired Captain. She turned to Meiling.

"Good job, dear. You had him… enchanted for sure."

Meiling smiled back, "I am sure, Mother. Very sure."

~*~

Emerald: Ooh… And the plot thickens… At least I think it does…

Sapphire: Well, it doesn't… It's still extremely boring. Now, turn off the computer so I can get some sleep…

Emerald: Ookay then, your _Majesty_… Well, please review!


	4. False Identity

Hi! I'm back! ***Sniff*** I'm sooo sad… I've been getting less and less reviews. I'm so grateful to everyone who has reviewed.

****

Emerald Pearl's Thank You List

Mitski- Of course she's going to end up with Syaoran! And I'll e-mail you whenever I update, k? Hope you like this chapter!

Relena Lupin- Heheh… I'll try to hurry. Hope you like this chapter too!

Daphne Li- Thanks for reviewing again! I'll try to make some changes here and there. Hope you like this chapter as well!

Hearts in Eyes,

Emerald Pearls

*Tears streaming down cheeks* Thanks so much all of you! Well, Saph isn't here today. So I'll just end my rambles with the disclaimer.

Neither CCS nor Ever After belongs to me… sadly.

Well, here's the next chapter!

****

Just Breathe

By Emerald Pearls

Chapter 3: False Identity

The afternoon was beautiful. The sky was a beautiful azure and the wind blew softly. Sakura hurried up to the Li castle, watching the flags flutter in the breeze. She stopped for a while to study the magnificent building. The walls were white and smooth. The cyan turrets seemed to beckon to her silently. She gulped, trying to calm herself.

__

Now remember what Takashi said… Glide to the gate… Don't run… Gliiiddddeee…

Sakura walked serenely towards the gates, gathering her skirts with grace. Her eyes eyed commoners who were arguing noisily with the castle guards.

The guards spotted her, and stared for a while. Sakura blinked and gulped again. Her heart was pounding wildly in her ribcage and her stomach was doing somersaults.

"Stand aside for the lady! Move!"

She breathed a sigh of relief as the guards motioned for the peasants to move aside. She glided down the aisle they had cleared for her, trying to smile in the snobbish manner Yanagi had, but failed terribly. The peasants smiled back at her.

Her emerald eyes blinked in awe as she took in the beautiful surroundings. The Li Castle was large and looked majestic in the afternoon sun. The gardens were lovely, full of blooming flowers and the royal banner flew proudly at the castle's wide entrance.

She looked around and made her way to the castle, looking at the groups of people conversing in their grand clothes.

As she neared the castle entrance, she caught sight of Terada. He was shoved roughly into a wagon together with other servants, on their way to the Americas. Sakura took a shuddering breath, clutching the chaines that held the drawbridge.

"God give me strength."

She raced down to the wagon, clutching her skirts. She grabbed at the horse's reigns and forced it to a stop. The driver growled at her, but she kept her hands on the reigns. The wagon master had an ugly frown on his face. Sakura turned to him and held up the precious bag of coins. She noted the look of astonishment on Terada's face. His mouth opened and closed in silent wonder, but he kept shut.

"That man is my servant and I am here to pay the debt against him." The tone she used was an arrogant one, smooth and confident as she motioned towards Terada with an air of superiority.

The wagon master smirked as he shook his head, "Too late." He grinned widely at her. "Bought and paid for."

Sakura fumed.

__

Arrrghh…

Her emerald eyes flared with a fierce fire as she told him in a haughty voice, "I can pay you twenty gold coins."

The wagon master gave a rude snort, "Madame, you can have ME for twenty gold francs!" He faced his driver and ordered. "Drive on!"

__

Oh no you don't!

Sakura glowered furiously and demanded angrily, "I demand that you release him at once or I'll . . .I'll take this matter to the king!"

The wagon master rolled his eyes and turned back to Sakura with a smirk, "The king's the one who sold him. He's now the property of Cartier."

__

Property? I'll show you property!

Sakura's eyes burned as she glared her deadliest at the wagon master, "He's not property at all, you ill-mannered tub of guts!"

By then a whole crowd had gathered around her, gasping. Sakura ignored them and continued ferociously, "Do you honestly think it right to chain people like cattle? I demand that you release him at once!"

The wagon master scowled and hollered in Sakura's defiant face, "Get out of my way!"

All of a sudden a smooth, deep interrupted rather indignantly, "You dare raise your voice to a lady, sir?"

Sakura winced as she saw who the person was. She lowered her head and suddenly found the ground extremely interesting.

__

Please don't recognise me…

Syaoran arched his eyebrow as the lovely girl focused her attention on the ground. She was certainly a dignified courtier with spirit. Her long auburn hair was held up beautifully with a jeweled headdress and her dress shone in the sun. Her cheeks were rosy and her skin, creamy. Her sparkling emerald eyes were concentrated on the ground in an embarrassed manner.

The wagon master turned to the prince and spoke politely, "Forgive me, your Highness, but my job is to take these thieves and criminals to the coast."

Sakura's eyes flamed again and she lifted her head. Her emerald eyes stared straight into Syaoran's amber ones and she told him confidently, "A servant is not a thief, your Highness."

The prince raised his eyebrow again and gestured for her to continue.

She did so very surely, "And those who are thieves cannot help themselves." 

Syaoran's eyebrows were raised so high they almost disappeared under his messy hair. He glanced at Captain Eli, who merely smiled with interest. "Really?" He faced Sakura again. "Well, then, enlighten us."

Sakura answered at once, full of confidence. "If you suffer your people to be ill- educated and their manners corrupted from infancy… and then punish them for those crimes to which their first education disposed them, what else is to be concluded, _sire_, but that you first make thieves and then punish them?"

The crowd that had gathered smiled and nodded their approval, awe-struck. Syaoran himself was trying to conceal his awe.

Sakura glanced at Syaoran. His gaze was fixed on her, but it slowly shifted to the wagon master.

"Well, there you have it." He told the wagon master, gesturing towards the wagon. "Release him."

The wagon master's jaw almost hit the ground and he tried to protest. "But sire, my orders are . . ."

Syaoran's amber eyes flashed in annoyance. His tone was exasperated as he ordered, "I said release him!"

The wagon master muttered some incoherent words before motioning for the guards to help Terada out from the cart. Sakura smiled merrily, racing to his side in a flash. He was all bones and looked fatigued but he smiled at Sakura.

"I though I was looking at your mother." He croaked, caressing her face.

Sakura smiled fondly at him and gave him a hug, "Meet me at the bridge."

"We leave at once. See to the carriage." She called out loudly as Terada limped away. Her eyes followed him until she was sure he was safe before wheeling around to face the prince. She used a polite tone as she addressed him, "I thank you sire." And with that, she turned and hurried down the path, hoping to get away from him.

__

Ughhh… Walk faster Sakura! If he recognises you, you'll be dead meat…

She quickened her pace when she heard footsteps gaining on her. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the prince.

Soon Syaoran was walking beside the girl, who seemed to be avoiding his stare. He turned to her, "I could have sworn I knew every courtier in the province. Have we met?"

__

Oh no…

Sakura reluctantly turned to him, almost melting under his intense stare. She said softly, "I am visiting a cousin."

Syaoran smiled a charming smile at her.

__

Oh no… Help, God!

"Who?"

Sakura quickened her pace, but so did he.

"My cousin."

Her voice was trembling slightly.

Syaoran nodded as he gazed at her, "Yes, you said that. Which one?"

Spotting the gates ahead, she decided to make a mad dash, but Syaoran blocked her path with a questioning glance.

"The only one I have, sire."

He cocked his head to one side as he turned and fell in step beside her, "You do not want me to know your name?"

Sakura groaned inwardly, "Yes… I mean, no…"

"Then, please tell me your cousin's name so that I may call upon her to learn who you are." It sounded more like a plead instead of an order from a mighty prince.

He then smiled brilliantly at her, flashing his even teeth, "For, anyone who can quote Thomas More is well worth the effort."

Sakura stopped at once and she turned to Syaoran, her emerald eyes sparkling, "The prince has read Utopia?"

"I found it sentimental and dull. I must confess, the plight of the everyday rustic bores me." He chuckled.

Sakura frowned and winced at his smug smile. How arrogant could a person get?

"I gather, you do not converse with many peasants?" She stated slowly as her eyes darted back to the gates.

Syaoran shook his head vigorously and chuckled a little. "Certainly not!" His tone was smug. "Naturally not."

Sakura at once snapped. "Excuse me, sire, but there is nothing natural about it. A country's character is defined by its everyday 'rustics', as you call them and that position demands respect, not . . . not . . ." She faltered when she realised she was speaking rudely to a _prince_ who could behead her at once if he wanted to.

Syaoran's eyes widened in fascination at Sakura's opinions. "Am I to understand that you find me arrogant?"

Sakura shrugged and frowned at him.

__

Of course…

"You gave one man back his life, but did you even glance at the others?"

Syaoran blinked. He had never met anyone like this before… With so much _passion _for life.

"Please… give me one name, any name…" He pleaded.

Sakura hesitated before answering rather reluctantly. "I fear the only name to leave you with is . . .Countess Amamiya Nadeshiko." (Err… is it Comtesse or Countess?)

__

Amamiya Nadeshiko… Syaoran knew he would forever remember the name.

"There, now, that wasn't so hard." Syaoran told Sakura in a teasing tone.

Sakura blinked, and slowly she smiled.

Just then, a dignified voice called out from one of the gardens. "Syaoran! You're back!"

"Hello Mother." Syaoran waved.

Sakura gulped. She turned around slowly and spotted Queen Yelan walking serenely towards them.

"Your father would like to speak to you," Queen Yelan smiled at her son, not noticing Sakura who was slowly inching away.

Sakura noted that Syaoran was facing his mother. Seizing the chance, she sprinted towards the gates.

"Doesn't he always?" Syaoran sighed. He turned to wave a final goodbye to the spirited "Nadeshiko", but she wasn't anywhere in sight. He blinked and looked around searchingly.

Not spotting her anywhere, he shrugged and made his way over to his mother.

~*~

I finished the chapter! Yay! Well, hope you review! Please!!!


End file.
